1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device, and more particularly to an image display device including a flexible display unit and a method of controlling the image display device.
2. Background of the Invention
An image display device includes a device for recording and playing moving images, and a device for recording and playing audio data. The device for recording and playing audio data includes a TV, a computer monitor, a projector, etc., as an image display device.
As the image display device becomes multifunctional, the image display device can perform capturing still images or moving images, playing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast and the like, as well as reproducing music or video files, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Many efforts include not only changes and improvement of structural components but also software improvement to support and improve functions of the image display device.
In recent years, an image display device has evolved to provide a variety of designs, and accordingly a flexible display gains popularity for its lightweight and unbreakability characteristics. The flexible display makes possible wider application of a new user interface that is limitedly possible or impossible with the existing glass-based substrate.